


take my breathe away

by ywhiterain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven times Harry and Hermione didn't kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my breathe away

_i_  
"Oh Harry, be  _careful_ ," Hermione said, and before she could think about it, she pressed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away.  
  
 _ii_  
Maybe it was because of Professor Lockhart, and a bit about how Ron's lanky form sometimes entered her mind at odd moments, but lately she'd been thinking about boys. Harry didn't really count, wasn't supposed to, because Harry wasn't really a boy. He was  _Harry._  
  
She could probably write twenty scrolls on the subject of how Harry was different than other boy, but she wasn't sure she was ready to examine herself in that way just yet.  
  
Maybe that's why she kissed Harry goodbye, that's why her lips strayed far to close too his. It was hormones.  
  
 _iii_  
The anger she felt towards Ron was less than disappointment she felt in Harry. Her feelings for Harry were always a bit more pronounced, probably because someone always wanted to kill him, so she wasn't surprised her feelings for him were sharper. She could figure out all that, it fit into a neat puzzle into her mind.  
  
What she couldn't place was the odd feeling in the bottom of her stomach when she thought about it. It wasn't just disappointment, but something more, something she wanted and needed that she couldn't fully pinpoint.  
  
And it was so very typical that when Harry came to her, panicked about homework, that her feelings melted and she could do nothing but shoot him a hard look before grabbing his book out of his hand. She explained the lesson sharply, and Harry winced more than once.  
  
Then she kissed him before storming away to her room, she thought about how Harry took her for granted because that made sense and puzzles could be solved. She was often afraid that Harry was one piece that didn't fit anywhere.  
  
 _iv_  
Hermione knew everything was going to change, so she didn't mull on her desire to kiss Harry before pressing her lips on his cheek.  
  
 _v_  
"Are you sure you don't want to knit with me?" Hermione asked. "It's a lot more fun than it looks, and when you get things - " Her voice died when Harry gave her a dry look.  
  
Not exactly dry. Something like dry, maybe, though.  
  
"Chess would be something we both enjoy," Harry said, his voice higher than normal.  
  
Or kissing, but Hermione didn't say that. Because it was Ron who was in her dreams at night, and Cho had already kissed Harry and he thought it was wet, so she shouldn't kiss him unless it was chaste and at the end of the school year.  
  
"SPEW can miss one day," Harry said.  
  
Before Hermione could protest, she found that she already had cleared the table and Harry had gotten the chess board.  
  
 _vi_  
Hermione's hormones were working overtime, because there was no other reason to explain why she'd be jealous that Ginny and Harry were kissing.  
  
It wasn't so much that she wanted to kiss Harry (much), but she didn't like that there was part of Harry that she couldn't be part of.  
  
It reminded her too much of Ron and Harry's friendship, and that made her think of how much of a jerk Ron was.  
  
 _vii_  
"We'll be fighting Voldemort soon," Harry said.  
  
He was standing in the rain; Hermione had brought out an umbrella. She smiled at the 'we' part. It seemed that he finally, truly understood he wasn't alone.  
  
Even though they were standing close together so that the umbrella would cover them both, Harry was looking away. And Hermione was very aware of it.  
  
"Real soon," Harry said. "You should spend some time with Ron. Just in case."  
  
"I could say that about Ginny," Hermione countered.  
  
"She's not here," Harry said defensively.  
  
"She wants to be," Hermione countered. She didn't even need to say, she should be here. This isn't just your fight. Harry already knew this, and if he didn't, Hermione knew he got the message anyway.  
  
Harry then turned to her, and Hermione caught her breath. Why did his eyes have to be so green? Why was he so good at giving those intense look? Why did it make her heart race like this?  
  
"She shouldn't be hurt anymore," Harry said softly.  
  
"But you want me and Ron to be?" Hermione snapped, mostly because she almost forgot to say Ron's name.  
  
"No," Harry said and then he hesitantly set his hand on her cheek. "But I'm selfish."  
  
"Ron," was all that Hermione could say; but her voice was much too soft.  
  
Harry kissed her. He was very good with his tongue, Hermione thought distractedly, as the umbrella dropped from her hand so that she could grab Harry's shirt with both of her hands and pull him forward and just  _clutch_.  
  
She should push away and say Ron, but then Harry would say something painfully truthful about living with what ifs and maybe was stupid, and just look at her again and Hermione had no words for that.  
  
She never would; it scared her.  
  
And why she'd keep kissing him.


End file.
